1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor circuit design, and more particularly to the design of improved power regulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic power supplies feature voltage regulators, or regulator circuits, designed to automatically maintain a constant output voltage level to effectively provide a steady voltage to the electronic circuit to which power is being supplied, typically referred to as the load. More particularly, the object of a voltage regulator circuit is to maintain a steady output voltage regardless of current drawn by the load. Most present day voltage regulators operate by comparing the actual output voltage to a fixed—typically internal—reference voltage. The difference between the actual output voltage and reference voltage is amplified, and used for controlling a regulation element, to form a negative feedback servo control loop. The regulation element is typically configured to produce a higher voltage when the output voltage is too low, and in case of some regulators, to produce a lower voltage when the output voltage is too high. In many cases, the regulation element may be configured to simply stop sourcing current, and depend on the current drawn by the driven load to pull down the regulator output voltage. The control loop has to be carefully designed to produce the desired tradeoff between stability and speed of response.
The operation of power supplies is typically affected by variations on the input voltage (or power supply) line that provides the voltage based on which the regulated output voltage is generated. Any signal or noise (including transients, which may reach very high levels relative to the level of the desired output voltage) on the supply line may couple into, and may be amplified by the active circuitry, thereby degrading the performance of the power supply. Therefore, in addition to design considerations related to stability and speed of response, power supplies are also typically designed to achieve a desired power supply rejection ratio (PSRR), which is indicative of the amount of noise (on the supply line) that the power regulator is capable of rejecting. Various systems may specify different power supply rejection requirements. For example, an internal power regulator using a 25 pF output capacitor in an automotive environment may experience power supply variations that range from 5V to 26V and may include transient spikes as high as 40V. Thus, any power supply or regulator designed to properly function in such an environment would need to be designed to reject all such variations and transients.
Therefore, one measure of the effectiveness of a voltage regulator circuit is its ability to respond to system transients. For example, if the load coupled to a voltage regulator is an integrated circuit (IC) in which a large number of drivers may switch states simultaneously, the demand for current from the voltage regulator may change suddenly. An ideal voltage regulator is able to meet the demand for increased current while maintaining its designed output voltage Vout. However, this may not always be practical for a given voltage regulator circuit and a given load. In practice, a load capacitance (coupled between the voltage output node and ground) is typically provided in order to meet the immediate demand for increased current. Typical solutions for increasing power supply rejection include use of a large load capacitor, and/or use of a pass transistor coupled at the output.
In addition, in some situations, a circuit used to implement a voltage regulator may be subject to short circuit or overload conditions for a significant amount of time. In such cases, the circuit may become damaged without protection against excessive currents that may result from such conditions. Similarly, other types of circuits (e.g., amplifiers) may also be susceptible to problems similar to those discussed above with regard to voltage regulators. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.